El peor día de san Valentín
by birdarangkun
Summary: Cyborg, por alguna razón, ha obtenido unos tickets para ir a la feria, y, muy amablemetnte, se los ha dado a Robin. El chico maravilla pasará las duras y las maduras para tragarse su orgullo y sacar a Starfire a sar una vuelta por la feria.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

EL PEOR DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

CAPÍTULO 1

INGRESO A LA FERIA

La torre se veía muy tranquila desde afuera, pero un pequeño incidente le estaba subiendo los colores a Robin…

-Así que son 5 tickets para que vayas a la feria con Starfire…

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir!

-Uno para la rueda de la fortuna, uno para la casa de los espejos, uno para madame Momo, uno para que puedas ganar un peluche demostrando tu fuerza…aunque ella es mas fuerte, bueno, ese no es el caso, y uno para el túnel del amor…

-No iré.-aclaró Robin

-Es el día de san Valentín, y todos vamos a salir con la chica que nos gusta- dijo Cyborg- yo con…

-¿Con quien?-exclamó Robin con suspicacia

-…Bumblebee, Chico Bestia con Raven y tu con Starfire…

-A mi no me gusta ninguna chica…-comentó Robin cínicamente

-Si de hecho.- comentó Cyborg a su vez.

Y con esto, le dio los 5 tickets y lo empujó hacia Starfire, diciéndole: "Es toda tuya"

-Eh…- balbuceó Robin. Starfire lo miró y sonrió. El bajó la mirada y se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que le pareció que se la estaba partiendo a la mitad…Y Starfire estaba viendo una película donde había una escena romántica donde el chico estaba en la misma situación que Robin…y para cuando volteó a mirar, los dos sujetos de la pantalla se estaban besando…y esa no era la mejor motivación.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban mirando a Robin secretamente desde detrás de la cocina.

-¿Crees que la televisión interfiera?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-Si. Ve y apágala- farfulló Cyborg

Cuando la televisión estuvo apagada, y los novios de la pantalla se esfumaron, Robin tomó aire.

-¿Vamos a la feria?

-¡SÍ!

La autopista estaba despejada, por eso pudieron llegar rápido a la nombrada feria. Había un millón de carpas y lugares llenos de gente.

Fueron a un restaurante y se sentaron en una mesita aislada.

Robin se refugió detrás de la carta y simuló elegir algo para comer.

-Oye- dijo Starfire en voz baja-¿Es esta una cita?

Robin subió un poco más la carta para ocultarse totalmente, porque de tan rojo que estaba parecía un rábano con insolación.

-Eh… ¿QUÉ QUIERES PEDIR?

-No, Robin, yo te pregunté si ESTA ES UNA CITA.- gritó Starfire pensando que era un juego.

La gente volteó a verlos, y daba la casualidad de que algunos periodistas también habían ido a comer algo, y al ver a los dos superhéroes en una cita, algunos sacaron sus libretas, otros sus cámaras, y los demás un equipo especializado que incluía micrófonos.

Robin se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Starfire de la mano y se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta, entre flashes y rasgueos de lapiceros sobre las libretas.

Pero unos matones bloquearon las entradas y el presidente de la nación (que también estaba ahí por una razón desconocida) se les acercó lentamente con una sonrisa y los abrazó posando para una foto que algún paparazzi tomó.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensó Robin desesperado, intentando zafarse de los brazos del presidente de la nación. Entonces, sacó su Birdarang y apuntó hacia arriba, disparó y subió lentamente. Pero el presidente de la nación no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir, así que Robin pensó que si no lo soltaba, le bajaría los pantalones delante de toda esa gente.

Le pateó la cara al presidente de la nación, y sin más interferencias, se dejó llevar por su Birdarang hasta el techo, por donde Starfire lo ayudó a salir. La gente del restaurante, según pudo ver Robin desde el techo, tenía una doble conmoción, porque el presidente había sido pateado en la cara y los superhéroes no parecían soportar que los vieran juntos en el día de san Valentín.

En la feria había un puesto gigantesco que decía: "MIDA SU FUERZA Y LE DAREMOS UN PELUCHE PARA SU NOVIA"

Robin se dio cuenta de que uno de los tickets que le había dado Cyborg era para eso, y se lo entregó al tendero con una sonrisa antipática. Ese martillo debía ser tan liviano que lo podría levantar con una sola mano. Pero cuando lo intentó, no pudo ni siquiera moverlo de su sitio unos milímetros, utilizó la otra mano para darse mas fuerza pero ni eso funcionó, y trató de justificar su existencia en vano, ya que 15 minutos después, Starfire se apiadó de el y lo apartó suavemente. Levantó el martillo con una sola mano y mandó el piquete del aparato a volar por los aires, hasta que se perdió de vista.

El tendero no podía aguantar la risa, sentía tanta vergüenza ajena por Robin…

"En la casa de los espejos nos irá mejor" pensó el chico maravilla avanzando azorado entre las risas de todos los presentes.

Starfire estaba muy emocionada con la idea, en la película que estaba viendo en la mañana, el chico se le declaró a la chica en la casa de los espejos, y a ella realmente le hubiera gustado que lo mismo pasara con ella y Robin.

La casa de los espejos estaba tenuemente iluminada, por lo tanto los dos caminaron no muy separados por pasajes estrechos, y riéndose a carcajadas de las formas que los espejos les daban. Cuando llegaron al centro del laberinto, se encontraron con Minina y con un chico alto y guapo.

-¡TOM!- exclamó Starfire.

Robin la miró incrédulo. Tom abrazó a Starfire y le dirigió una mirada triunfadora a Robin.

Se sintió muy confundido, y solo reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con Minina.

Ella no le habló, solo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Robin avanzó a la salida más próxima. Se apoyó en un espejo y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Ese era tu novio?

Minina no respondió: parecía estar llorando.

-Eh… ¿Es un mal momento?

-Si era mi novio.- Minina no estaba llorando: tenía la misma expresión maliciosa de aquella vez que ella y Robin habían ido al baile de promoción.

-Quieres que ella sea tu novia¿no?-comentó Minina.-me refiero a Starfire…

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Robin

-Me di cuenta en el baile- empezó – solo la mirabas a ella, y ella solo te miraba a ti…-hizo una pausa- y cuando bailaron, te veías tan nervioso…, oye, dime algo¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-¡A mi no me…!

-Si, si, claro- dijo Minina- creo que ya va siendo hora de que tomes cartas en el asunto, Robin, si no quieres que ella y mi novio terminen juntos.

-Yo…

-Tú deberías decirle lo que sientes, en vez de esperar a que ella lo adivine.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

CULTURA GENERAL

Minina se comprometió en silencio a darle a Robin el valor suficiente como para ir y recuperar a Starfire sin problemas, dándole algunos consejos y un tour por toda la feria (secretamente para que le gente la vea con el) y para que pudieran ubicar a los dos fugitivos.

Primero decidió convencerlo de que Starfire realmente le gustaba, y que no era una alucinación de la gente. Para esto, llevó a Robin a las cabinas de Internet y le mostró todos los sitios de la Web que hablaran de un romance entre el y Starfire.

Luego, le preguntó a todas las personas presentes si podían adivinar quien le gustaba a Robin. Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue que un anciano y su nieta también respondieron:

-Obviamente, Starfire- sin la menor duda.

Saliendo de las cabinas, podía notarse que Robin estaba más rojo que su polo, así que Minina dio su primer trabajo por hecho.

-Y… ¿Desde cuando te gusta?- preguntó con una paciencia que no era suya

-Yo… Creo que…- empezó Robin, pero se percató de algo- oye, yo no tengo porque hacerte caso ni porque decirte ese tipo de información, eres una villana!

-Mira, si no quieres decírmelo a mí, no importa, puedes decírselo a Cyborg.

-¡Pero Cyborg no está aquí!

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

Robin asintió, y en ese instante, Cyborg salió con Chico Bestia de detrás de un teléfono público.

-¿CÓMO?- chilló Robin asustado.

-Lo siento, Robin, pero tenía que asegurarme de alguna manera de que no regalabas mis tickets.

-Si, viejo, no es para tanto, además no la estabas pasando tan mal hasta que ese #!$&#/" de Tom apareció…excepto por lo del restaurante y la prueba de fuerza, claro; oye creo que deberías hacer algo, no sabes que mal se ve cuando el chico no tiene f…

Cyborg calló a Chico Bestia al instante y dijo con voz de cómplice:

-Y… ¿Desde cuando te gusta Starfire?

-Desde… oigan, en serio creen que me gusta?- exclamó Robin como si se tratara de una broma.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg asintieron.

-Vamos, somos tus amigos, viejo, acaso crees que nos vamos a burlar de ti?

-No es eso, sino que…-explicó Robin. No iban a entenderlo, no le parecía correcto decirles eso, porque si lo admitía, y sí que le gustaba desde que la conoció, Cyborg se encargaría de que todo el universo cibernético se enterara y Chico Bestia les haría tantas bromas que dejarían de ser graciosas…quizás Raven también los fastidiara, aunque no podía imaginarse como, porque ella era muy seria, pero nadie dejaría pasar la ocasión de fastidiarlo, y de burlarse de él, ya que no era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas, como demostró cuando se quedaron varados en ese planeta raro y hostil.

Luego de toda esta odisea de pensamientos, decidió que su mejor opción sería decirles, porque ellos no parecían perder pista de lo que sentía.

-A mi…me gusta desde…Yo...eh- carraspeó, nunca había planeado decírselo a nadie (incluida Starfire), así que no sabía por donde empezar, pero Cyborg y Chico Bestia se veían tan ansiosos…

Y la gente que pasaba a su alrededor pensaba cosas tan diversas como:

-"Pobre chico, parece que se fuera a mear encima";o:

-"Estos delincuentes…no tienen ni vergüenza de atacar a los niños a la luz del día"…

Robin cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso no podía estar pasando… y se dio cuenta de que Cyborg murmuraba algo como:

-Parece que le estuviera pidiendo que bailara polka desnudo con una piña en la cabeza…es como si no pudiera afrontarlo…

Y también escuchó a Chico Bestia decir:

-Es como si le hubiéramos dicho que se quite la máscara…vamos, no es para tanto…

Robin abrió los ojos lentamente y les dio la espalda.

-A mi me gusta desde…-ay, que dirá Batman, dios, que bajo he caído…-desde… desde…desde…

-Ve al grano

-No se, no tengo la fecha apuntada- dijo finalmente

-¿Pero desde que época, por lo menos?

-Creo que…-si, ese era el momento…y se fue corriendo sin que nada pudiera detenerlo

-¡¡¡¡COBARDE!- gritaron Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono

Llegó a la rueda de la fortuna, y se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con Minina.

-Oye, ya encontré a Tom.-dijo- y me voy a subir con él a la rueda…solo te queda subirte con Starfire.

-Eh… pero no sé donde está….

- No te preocupes- saltó Tom- está allí, haciéndote señales desde el comienzo de la fila.

Robin avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Robin! – Exclamó-¿Dónde estabas?

-Eh… por ahí…

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo,…-dijo Starfire

Unos chicos detrás de ellos se rieron disimuladamente. El guardia les abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimientos (que era extremadamente pequeño) y entraron. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la rueda, esta se paró (como Robin había imaginado) y cuando miró hacia abajo por la ventanilla, vio a Minina y a Tom huyendo.

Y también pasó un avión por el cielo con una pancarta que decía:

-DILE LO QUE SIENTES

Y otro pasó, diciendo:

-ROBIN + STARFIRE

Y el último fue:

-APURATE ANTES DE QUE LA RUEDA VUELVA A MOVERSE

Robin asumió que Starfire ya había leído todas las pancartas conforme pasaban, las opciones se habían reducido y ya no podía salir corriendo. No era justo que lo presionaran así, ahora toda la gente de la feria se había enterado, y como mecha de pólvora, la verdad recorrería el mundo y su secreto no sería más un secreto, sino,… cultura general…

-Robin, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Starfire al ver que el estaba mas rojo que las manzanas que Alicia en el país de las maravillas pintaba de rojo, sudando como si estuviera en un sauna y arrugando su capa, que había cogido para descargar en ella todos sus nervios. Robin volteó a verla lentamente, y la rueda de la fortuna volvió a moverse.

Bajaron del juego y Starfire vio que ya había atardecido.

-¿Te queda algún otro ticket?

-Si.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos…

La carpa de Madame Momo, la adivina, olía a incienso y estaba escasamente iluminada. Hacía calor y cuando Robin se estaba decidiendo a irse de ahí, la lánguida voz de Madame Momo lo sorprendió:

-Veo que te da miedo el destino, joven…

Al instante, se dieron cuenta de que era ciega, y según pudo ver Robin, no era una farsante.

-¿Qué es lo que te intriga, chico maravilla? ¿Tu valor te ha abandonado?

-Yo… eh…

-Veo que sí.

Starfire se veía muy intrigada.

-Bueno, Robin, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES SABER DEL DESTINO?

-Disculpe, culta anciana adivina- comenzó Starfire- yo sí quiero saber algo.

La anciana volteó a verla.

-Mi amigo Tom me ha dicho que yo le gusto a Robin… ¿es eso cierto?

Robin casi se cayó al piso de vergüenza, ¿así que ese tal Tom se había llevado a Starfire para meterle todas esas…_ideas_ en la cabeza?

Madame Momo se percató de que uno de los que tenía delante (y asumió que era Robin) se iba a desmayar si decía la verdad, así que dijo:

-Los astros no deben asumir el trabajo de las personas, querida.

Robin sonrió, nervioso.

-Je je je- atinó a mascullar

-Supongo que les leeré el destino- dijo Madame Momo sacando un enorme fajo de cartas.


	3. Chapter 3

EL MENSAJE "INDIRECTO" DE LAS CARTAS

CAPÍTULO 3

Madame Momo barajó las cartas y siguió un ritual que incluía hacer una cruz y que Starfire deletreara la palabra "sabiduría".

La adivina fue sacando las cartas del mazo una a una, y murmurando para si misma

las cosas que las cartas le decían. Cuando terminó de esparcirlas sobre la mesa, se dispuso a decirles las cosas que había adivinado.

-Así que hoy es el día que marcará sus vidas positivamente si uno de ustedes tiene el valor suficiente. No te preocupes, no te rechazará si se lo explicas un buen sitio, para esto sería la cima de un árbol. No dejes que otros se burlen de ti, lo que sientes hacia esa persona está bien.

(Starfire comenzaba a entender que Madame Momo se refería a Robin)

Y Robin comenzaba a entender que si no salían de ahí rápido, la Adivina se encargaría de despellejarlo oralmente.

-Muchas gracias, Madame Momo, pero se está haciendo tarde y…OH! Mire que larga fila!- exclamó Robin tomando a Starfire de la mano, y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Sabes algo, Robin,-dijo Madame Momo- deberías dejar de intentar de escapar de la realidad. A eso se le llama cobardía.

Pero él no escuchó lo último, ya que se fue de allí antes de que la Adivina terminara de dar su discurso.

-¿Te queda algún otro ticket?- preguntó Starfire, ansiosa.

El suspiró. El último ticket era para el túnel del amor, y si no le había dicho nada a Starfire hasta el momento, el túnel se encargaría de que todos sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

-Si. Vamos.- respondió finalmente

Era como una aventura, y hubiera preferido enfrentarse a Slade un millón de veces, o que Raven abriera un hueco en el suelo y este se lo tragara,… porque simplemente no podía afrontarlo correctamente.

El bote iba entrando al oscuro túnel, y las luces de colores y los botes con parejas besándose y los murmullos hacían que Robin pensara que ya había llegado su hora.

-Robin, en la película que vi en la mañana, salía que los novios se besaban en la boca en el túnel del amor.

A el se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, y le preguntó a Starfire a que quería llegar con eso.

-Es que…hoy día todos me…dijeron cosas sobre ti, y…que esperara a que tu…-susurró Starfire dudosa. Robin se movió nervioso en el bote, pero ella parecía muy emocionada:

-Y… ¿Qué harías si…una chica te diera un beso?

Los latidos de su corazón iban a mil por hora, y parecía que aun quedaban millas para que volvieran a ver la luz…respiró y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

-No.., no sé…depende.-murmuró

-Y…si fuera Raven?

-Eh…

-Y si fuera…Bumblebee?

Robin levantó una ceja, y notó que tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Se dio cuenta de que ella quería despistarlo para preguntarle finalmente, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Y si fuera yo?

Starfire se veía nerviosa…

-Amigo Robin,¿ que pasaría si la persona que te diera un beso en tu boca fuera yo?

No, estaba imaginando cosas…

-Oye… ¿Cómo que…ah?

Se acercó tanto que podía notar que su corazón se agitaba cada vez más, y que sus pestañas rozaban su frente…

Pero la luz volvió acompañada de un millón de flashes de cámaras y periodistas emocionados, y perecía que si el agua no hubiera rodeado el bote en el que estaban Robin y Starfire, habrían saltado con ellos adentro.

-¿Que la impulsó a besar a Robin al final del túnel?

-¿Desde cuando se ha formalizado esta relación?

-¿No te molesta que ella sea más fuerte que tu?

-¿No te molesta que sea más bajo que tú?

Robin saltó del bote y caminó fuera del agua temblando (de frío) y caminó entre los periodistas dándose cuenta de que millones de ojos y cámaras lo enfocaban.

-…No haré declaraciones-se le ocurrió decir

Starfire, que iba junto a el, se hartó de la gente curiosa y se fue volando. La primera gota de lluvia cayó del cielo. Robin la vio irse pensando que era muy mala dejándolo caminar en ese mar de búhos mirones, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, se montó en su moto y se fue camino a casa. Se sentía abandonado, hasta que vio a Starfire descender del cielo.

-¿En serio creíste que te dejaría allí?

Robin asintió. La lluvia lo había empapado por completo, y el frío lo hacía tiritar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

NOTICIAS

La mañana estaba clara y el día anterior había dejado sus huellas:

Estaban resfriados, con la nariz taponada, medias de lana y cubiertos de frazadas.

La TV les daba las noticias, mientras tomaban jugo de naranja y estornudaban sin parar.

Los otros titanes se habían ido, a comprar remedios y además a detener al Dr. Luz, que estaba intentando fundar una fábrica de focos robados frente a la casa del presidente de la nación.

-Reportaje del día de san Valentín- dijo la presentadora-Como sabemos bien, el pasado día fue el día de san Valentín, la amistad, el amor, y el cariño reinaron hoy, pero también la vergüenza hizo su aparición, en el puesto del Sr. Elfman…Estamos con Jim.

Jim, ¿me escuchas?

-Si, Greta, aquí mismo, solo que el día de ayer, dos de los jóvenes titanes nos honraron con su visita, solo que hubo un detalle además de su oficio que los hizo ser notados.

Sr. Elfman, ¿que sucedió ayer con los chicos?

-Bueno, pasó algo muy gracioso, que me hizo sentir mucha vergüenza ajena. Robin vino aquí por el premio mayor para su novia Starfire, solo que ser superhéroe no lo es todo, como pudimos ver ayer junto con algunos testigos, lo que sucedió fue que no pudo mover el martillo ni unas pulgadas, y cuando esta chica lo intentó, mando el piquete a volar con una sola mano. De hecho, creo que si ahora mismo me están escuchando, le daré un consejo a Robin: Hijo, haz pesas, no sabes lo fuerte que eso te puede poner.

La imagen de la presentadora volvió a la pantalla, acompañada de sus palabras:

-Regresaremos con la entrevista a Madame Momo, que nos contará de la visita que tuvo por parte de Robin y Starfire, luego de estos cortes comerciales.

Se movió incómodo entre las mantas, y sin querer, derramó sobre su polo el jugo de naranja, por lo tanto se levantó y se fue a cambiarse. Starfire siguió viendo los comerciales, y cuando llegó la entrevista de Madame Momo, se dio cuenta mientras pasaban la grabación del día anterior de que para Robin esa cita no había sido para nada placentera. Para él, todo se sentía como una película, y al saber lo que iba a pasar, sin quererlo, se desesperaba y quedaba mal con todos. Y no quería que nadie lo viera, porque se moría de nervios…, y cuando todo se calmaba, había algo más que quería decir pero el mismo se lo impedía.

Robin estaba espiando desde detrás de la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, pero se inclinó tanto que se cayó al suelo.

Además del polo, se había cambiado de pantalón, de zapatillas y se había quitado el gel del pelo. Lo único en el que no había cambiado eran los lentes.

-Amigo Robin, ¿Por qué te has vestido así?

La miró fijamente, y dijo

-Tu también deberías cambiarte si,… vamos a salir a…-miró sus zapatillas- vamos a ir a una cita.

Ella se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos, y se acercó a Robin. El pensó que de nuevo lo iba a besar, pero solo se dirigía a su cuarto y el bajo la cabeza (no lo admitiría pero estaba muy decepcionado) y se sentó en la sala a esperar a Starfire. Luego de unos minutos volvió vestida con un pantalón de Jean y un polo rosado. Se había cambiado esas extravagantes botas por un par de zapatillas que combinaban con el polo.

¿Bueno, vamos?

Eh, si- dijo tomándola de la mano

Esta vez no pararon en ningún restaurante. Robin la llevó a una reserva natural y alquiló un bote. Comenzó a remar y a avanzar por el lago, la luz del sol se filtraba por los árboles y los pájaros cantaban suavemente. Todo era perfecto, excepto que en otro bote estaba el presidente de la nación con todos sus guardaespaldas, que los miraba con cara de "yo los he visto antes" .Las sospechas del presidente aumentaron al ver a la chica salir del bote flotando para recoger el remo que se le había caído al chico. Levantó una ceja lentamente, hasta que se dio que aquel chico era Robin, el que le había pateado la cara el día anterior. Por lo tanto, ordenó a los guardaespaldas que lo sacaran de allí.

- ¿Robin, la pasaste muy mal ayer?

-No, no: la pasé muy bien- pero no era sincero, y Starfire se dio cuenta, cuando lo miró a los ojos

-¿Estas seguro? –dijo ella

La miró y meneó la cabeza

-Lo pasé pésimo…-remó con más fuerza

-Oh… yo no quería… ¿Fue mi culpa?- dijo Starfire puniendo su cara a la altura de la de Robin

-No, no fue tu culpa, claro que no… solo que,…

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Ah… mmmm no, para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada, solo decía…- dijo muy decepcionada.

Avanzaron por el lago y cuando llegaron de nuevo al muelle, bajaron y cruzaron la plantación hasta que llegaron a un claro. Se sentaron en el pasto sin decir nada, y…

-Hola, chicos, no esperaba verlos acá.- dijo Raven de la mano de Chico Bestia

"Me rindo!" pensó Robin

Raven y Chico Bestia almorzaron con ellos, y se fueron cuando atardeció. Entonces volvieron a quedarse solos, cuando la luz se iba y los árboles susurraban entre las risas de los que ya se iban.

Robin se levantó del pasto

-En realidad si tenía algo que decirte, yo…- todo el valor que había ido juntando durante la tarde se esfumó, dejándolo parado frente a Starfire en medio de una reserva natural. Comenzó a temblar de miedo y se volvió a sentar, pero el piso le devolvió el valor a sí que volvió a levantarse diciendo

- Lo que te iba a decir era que…yo,…no tu me…este…-respiró y se dio la vuelta- nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…los mejores amigos, y yo creo que…-tosió y farfulló algo.

Starfire lo vio temblar de espaldas y también se levantó.

-Robin, mejor vamos a casa, ya es muy tarde y…- le vio la cara, que estaba de color fucsia, y se volvió a sentar.

-Starfire, tu… tu… me gustas- tragó- mucho

-Oh, Robin yo…-comenzó Starfire, pero el ya estaba caminando hacia la salida, así que decidió no decirle nada y dejarlo calmarse.

En la torre, Cyborg los esperaba.

Robin dijo que iría al baño en voz baja y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó a Starfire

-El… hoy día me dijo lo que siente por mí, pero no está muy feliz.

-Oh…- comento Cyborg- y…está estreñido, porque hace siglos que se ha ido al "baño"…

-No, claro que no…la verdad no creo que se haya ido al baño…

-No te preocupes, Starfire. Hoy día Robin va a parar de actuar como un niño de 5 años, ya lo verás.

Robin volvió a la sala cuando ella ya se había ido, y se sentó en el mueble a ver TV. De repente, dos figuras saltaron a su costado y lo sujetaron.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo

-Sabes, viejo- comenzó Chico Bestia- hoy salí con Raven y fuimos al cine, a comer y…jejeje, le di un besito en un árbol.

Robin intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

-Y yo fui a bailar con Bumblebee, y también le di un besito en un árbol…

-¿Y tu también le diste un besito a Starfire en un árbol?- pregunt6aron al unísono

-No.- dijo Robin con frialdad.

-Bueno, además de eso, Chico Bestia gravó tu declaración a Starfire y yo tomé tu diario de secundaria prestado.

- Y no te los devolveremos hasta que tu, hoy día mismo le des un beso a Starfire en un árbol- dijeron al unísono

-¿Y que les hace pensar que lo haré?-dijo Robin

-Además de tu cara, esto- dijo Cyborg- 17 de Julio, hoy Batman me mandó a atrapar al Guasón yo solo mientras el tonteaba en su mansión con su nueva novia. Además, Karen sigue enferma y creo que me ha contagiado su sinusitis al estornudar sobre mí, y se me han acabado los pañuelos, pero…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

-Entonces es un trato. El árbol es ese, el que está rodeado de cámaras y tiene una rama enorme…ahora, ve por ella…

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Robin

Subió la escalera tocándose los labios ¿Y si le daba una cachetada por descarado? ¿Y si el beso era demasiado largo? ¿Y si publicaban el video? ¿Y si se caía del árbol?

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Starfire que se abrió al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh…se que esto va a sonar tonto, pero… ¿Quieres subir a un árbol conmigo?

-Bueno…

Robin escaló el árbol lentamente, y cuando llegó a la rama indicada, Starfire ya estaba allí. Sonrió y dijo:

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que subir a un árbol?

-Porque…-había una música que sonaba desde la torre- eh,… no sé.

"Demonios, por poco no ponen fuegos artificiales…" pensó.

Movió las piernas inquieto, y miró hacia abajo, "Demonios, ahora no puedo huir"…

Robin miró la ventana de la torre y vio a Cyborg mostrándole el diario de secundaria alegremente, y a su costado, Chico Bestia con la cinta, como diciéndole que se apurara.

Robin se acercó a Starfire un poco, cada vez más….

-¿¡LO TIENES TODO, RAVEN? –chilló Chico Bestia, desde la torre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Robin?- preguntó Starfire

-Yo…- que le iba a decir, algo como: ¿lo que pasa es que quiero que me devuelvan mi agenda y el video, así que se limitó a levantar las cejas- no,… ¿no te gustó?

-Claro, pero…

De regreso en la torre,…

-¿No crees que llevan demasiado tiempo en el árbol?- preguntó Cyborg- jajaja sabía que no era solo su amiga…

-No lo sé viejo, fácil se quedan allí a dormir, porque no parece que vallan a bajar…

-¡Genial!-exclamó Starfire- ahora podemos ser novios!

-No, no lo creo…

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Imagínate que algún villano,… lo supiera, podría amenazarnos. – diciendo esto, se bajó del árbol y se metió a la torre, dejando a Starfire muy pensativa….

Robin abrió la puerta de un tirón y se fue a la sala, donde lo esperaban Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg

-Muy bien, hice lo que me pediste... ¿ahora, tu parte del trato?

-Vale, pero… ¿por qué Starfire sigue en el árbol?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Starfire DECIDE

Starfire bajó del árbol, volando. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no ganas de llorar. Una fuerza en su interior refulgía. Había tomado una determinación en los segundos durante los cuales había visto a Robin volver a la torre.

Hasta ahora, ella había sido la persona más paciente y comprensiva del mundo, y Robin con su paranoia le decía (una vocecita fingida y ridícula resonó en su mente): Ay, no, los malos sabrán que eres mi punto débil.

Pero para que su plan diera resultado, necesitaba a una maestra de la indiferencia: a Raven.

-Primero que nada- le dijo ella, en un café en las afueras de la ciudad- tienes que olvidarte por completo de todo lo que te ha dicho y regresar al tiempo en que era tu amigo, ni mas ni menos.

Starfire observó las burbujitas de la gaseosa del niño de la mesa de al lado, y murmuró:

-Eso es muy difícil.

-Segundo paso: habla menos con el y más con otros chicos, así le vas a quitar el piso.

Starfire sacó un lapicero y empezó a apuntar en una servilleta.

-Pero en parte Robin tiene razón con respecto a...

-Con respecto a eso, viene el paso tres: Muéstrate independiente, da a entender que puedes valerte por ti misma. Y el paso cuatro: Da tu opinión acerca de otros chicos, para que Robin se de cuenta de que tu no vas a estar ahí esperándolo toda la vida.

Las pupilas verdes de Starfire lucieron húmedas durante unos instantes, pero esa humedad se cristalizó. Al regresar a la torre, ya estaba poniendo en marcha el plan.

Durante la mañana, Starfire bajó al parque de la ciudad a hacer tai chi. Las posiciones le salían excepcionalmente bien, y algunos chicos se le acercaron.

-Hola- le dijo uno, de unos 18 años, de porte alto, ojos grandes y expresivos y cabeza rapada.- Me llamo Ryan. Tu eres Starfire, te he visto en el canal de noticias salvando Jumpcity muchas veces.

Otro, mucho menos atractivo, le dio su número. Un tercero sacó un bolígrafo y le apuntó su e-mail en la mano, y le dio una flor.

Starfire entró en la sala de la torre, y al ver a Robin jugando videojuegos cerca de ahí, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y...

-Chico bestia- le dijo al jovencito verde que estaba alineando cerezas sobre la mesa, cara luego comérselas "una tras otra", literalmente- Adivina que me ha pasado hoy en el parque.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la oreja izquierda de Robin temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Viste a Slade saliendo a pasear en bicicleta con un vestido floreado, mientras cantaba a voz en cuello "Man I feel like a woman"? Oh, viejo, eso sería...

-No, fui a mis clases de tai chi.

Robin había ladeado la cabeza como para incrementar su campo auditivo.

-Oh, interesante- dijo Chico bestia relamiéndose, mientras miraba sus cerezas.

-Mm, la verdad era un poco aburrido, pero voy a seguir yendo porque hay tres chicos recontra guapos que están interesados en mí- Starfire pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como la puntuación de Robin descendía, al tiempo que la nuca de este se tornaba cada vez más roja.- Uno me ha dado su número, y el otro me ha dado su e-mail.

-Es peligroso que bajes a la ciudad sola- Robin había volteado a interrumpirlos. Starfire soltó una risotada para sus adentros.

-Por Dios, yo salvo Jumpcity todos los días... – y para colmar el vaso, añadió:- como dijo Ryan.

Robin casi arroja el control del videojuego. Sus manos se sacudieron peligrosamente. Una sensación de celos compulsivos le había llenado el cuerpo, mucho más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho la adrenalina.

-¿Quién es Ryan, Star?- dijo con su voz más jovial.

-Uno de los chicos que conocí en mis clases de tai chi hoy.

-Mm,.. creo que a mi me hace falta concentración- murmuró Robin mirándose el pulgar, y como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo:- Unas clasecitas de tai chi lo arreglarán de inmediato.

Alguien tocaba su puerta desesperadamente desde afuera.

-¿Sí?- dijo Raven finalmente al abrirla. Starfire entró lo más rápido posible.

La chica gótica giró sobre sus talones para ver a su amiga, que se había sentado en la cama.

-Robin se ha matriculado conmigo en mis clases de tai chi.

-Perfecto. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora, lo que harás será: Salir con ... ¿cómo se llama? Ryan.

Starfire tomó nota, y al día siguiente, mientras Robin intentaba hacer tai chi (se aburría de estar demasiado tiempo en una sola posición) , ella se acercó a Ryan lo más ostentosamente que pudo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y con su voz más sensual, le dijo:

-Esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer. ¿No quieres ir al cine?

-Claro- sonrió Ryan.

Robin, que mantenía su equilibrio en un solo pie, experimentó una turbulencia y calló al suelo. Al ponerse de pie de un salto, exclamó:

-¡Starfire!

La tamaraniana se dio la vuelta y dijo en tono inocente:

-¿Sí?

Por suerte los ojos del chico maravilla permanecían cubiertos por un antifaz, dado que sino le habría quemado las corneas a Ryan. Echaba chispas.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la tarde?

-Pues me voy al cine con Ryan.- Starfire interpretaba una extraña danza de victoria para sus adentros.

-¡Noo!- exclamó Robin en su tono más jovial, meneando la cabeza, mas aun podría quemarle las corneas a Ryan.

-¿No?

-¡Noo!- exclamó el líder de los teen titans meneando la cabeza.- Esta tarde mmm... Slade iba a atacar la ciudad, no lo recuerdas?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- inquirió ella, y agregó con tono despectivo, mirándolo de arriba abajo:- Si ni siquiera tienes poderes.

-Él lo dijo por adelantado, ayer en la noche, mientras tu estabas en el... árbol.

-¡Noo!- exclamó Starfire meneando la cabeza, imitando a Robin.

-Slade.- Robin estaba frente a la pantalla gigante de la torre T.

Su villano más tarde apareció en la pantalla, y dijo con voz misteriosa:

-Robin.

El chico maravilla entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Slaaaaade

-Roooobin- dijo este a su vez.

-¡Slade!- dijo el chico rápidamente.

-¡Robin!

El líder de los teen titans retrocedió hasta el sillón, y depositó ahí su trasero.

-Slade...- guardó silencio, a ver si su archienemigo decía su nombre y así podían continuar el juego, pero como no lo hizo, siguió hablando:- No me gusta admitirlo, pero necesito un favor tuyo.

-¿Qué clase de favor, Robin?

-Tienes que ir a la ciudad por la tarde, hacer de las tuyas, para que así nos llegue una alerta, y yo y los titanes podamos r a combatirte.

-¿Tan aburrido estás, Robin?

-Se te retribuirá cuando llegue su momento, Slade. Pero quiero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros. Confío en tu palabra de hombre.

-¡Titanes!¡Hay disturbios en la ciudad!

-Anda tu con Starfire, Robin...- dijo Cyborg desde su jardín de bonsáis. – Si te atreves...

Chico Bestia le dio un codazo a su amigo robótico y dijo en un murmullo bastante alto:

-Mira cómo se ha puesto... parece un pimiento insolado.

El chico maravilla se había puesto rojo, efectivamente.

-¡¿PODRÍAN PARAR DE MOLESTARME CON ESO?!

-No.- respondió Cyborg sin siquiera hacerse hacia atrás. Y regó sus bonsáis.

-Starfire, debemos detener a Slade solos.- dijo Robin, maldiciéndose porque sus glóbulos rojos parecían haberse congregado en su cara.

-Oh, Robin, no puedo. He quedado con Ryan.

-¡¿Se puede saber porqué demonios ya nadie me toma en serio?!- exclamó Robin y salió enfurruñado de la T. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie podía percibir su presencia, llamó a Slade.

-¿Robin? Ya estoy yendo para allá, no te preocupes.- su cara tenía una expresión de concentración suprema.

-Ehmm, Slade...- dijo Robin, tapándose un poco la cara- Ya no necesito los destrozos. Y ... ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Repujado en aluminio, Robin.

-Re-repujado?- tartamudeó el chico maravilla.

-Si, dicen que ayuda a la concentración. Además he bordado un mantel para la mesa de diario.

El muchacho colgó, asustado.

Oh, Dios. Espero no haber bajado el nivel de risas. No seáis malvadas, no me critiquen demasiado. Con un "bien" bastará.

En cinco días:::: Capítulo 6!!!

Saludos para todas las gentes bellas que me han dejado reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Ahora no tenía nada que hacer, no habían emergencias en la ciudad. La única emergencia era que Robin debía...

Hacer algo .

Entró en la T gigante y al ver a Starfire pasar por la sala, mientras se aplicaba el rimel canturreando, lo hizo dar una sacudida de los más puros celos. Se agachó detrás de la mesa de la cocina.

Raven pasó flotando, y obviamente lo vio (aunque Robin no lo sabía) y le habló a Starfire:

-Espero que Ryan te lo pida de una vez.

-Sí, parece que me lo va a pedir, aunque a...

Y Raven adivinó que iba a decir "Robin" a continuación, y le puso ambas manos sobre la boca.

-Anda yendo.

El chico maravilla salió cinco minutos más tarde y siguió a Starfire cautelosamente hasta un local gigantesco, donde parecía parte del código del lugar, el hecho de llevar a alguien de acompañante.

Ello no le importó. Starfire se tomó del brazo de Ryan, y entraron.

Robin caminó, estaba pasando el umbral... cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Señor...?

-Robin- dijo él.

-Disculpe, dónde está su acompañante?

El muchacho giró sus pupilas a ambos lados (aunque nadie las veía, estaban detrás de su máscara, y Robin sospechaba que realmente no hacía falta preguntar su nombre) y murmuró:

-No está.

-Me temo que en ese caso no podrá pasar, señor Robin

-Escuche- dijo el chico maravilla gesticulando con las manos- _mi_ – se detuvo unos instantes, no sabía si decir "chica", "enamorada", o "amiga"- ...ehh...- carraspeó-

Tiene que dejarme entrar. Yo necesito arreglar un asunto, porque- y bajó el tono, para darle a la conversación un aire más confidencial.- Hay un gran malentendido y necesito arreglarlo. Starfire es mi... –carraspeó- y está saliendo con otro y debo evitarlo.

El guardia ni siquiera se dignó a alzar las cejas.

Convenció a una jovencita de mirada perdida que lo acompañara.

El guardia los dejó pasar, y Robin tuvo la...¿suerte? de encontrar una mesa junto a la de su amiga. Podía escuchar lo que decían.

-... nuestros pedidos.

-Ryan, los ordenamos hace dos minutos.

Un mozo trajo el menú. La chica de mirada perdida pidió una ensalada, y Robin un filete.

Miró a la mesa próxima de reojo. Ryan tenía una mano sobre la de Starfire. Apretó los labios y murmuró:

-Perro.

-Oh...¿Te gustan los perros?- inquirió la chica de mirada perdida.

-Eh... sí.

Y ahí mismo se detuvo su conversación.

Cuando le trajeron los pedidos a ambas mesas, Robin había arrugado sin querer las servilletas, una tras otra, durante sus ataques de celos.

El mozo levantó una ceja y se llevó las servilletas arrugadas.

La chica de mirada perdida aplicó sal a su ensalada, y a Robin también le provocó.

Estaba aplicándola cuidadosamente, con golpecitos suaves, sobre su filete, cuando las siguientes palabras alcanzaron sus oídos:

-Eres muy lindo.

La sal abandonó el salero y calló sobre el filete. Una montaña blanca sobre su plato atrajo las miradas de algunas parejas. Mas algo atrajo la mirada de Starfire:

-¡MOZO!- bramó Robin, con el pomo vacío y boca abajo en su mano.

Lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

-¡¿Robin?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Starfire pestañando un par de veces de la manera más sensual- y... ¿Quién es ella?

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

-Starfire, lo que vez aquí es un grave error...

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y desenfocados. Tomó a Ryan por el brazo y se fue...

Se fue...

Sin pagar la cuenta.

En la torre los titanes estaban alrededor de Starfire, consolándola, diciéndole que todo era para bien, mas nadie creía que era un malentendido. Cyborg le trajo sus bonsáis, y dejo que su amiga les pusiera nombres, chico bestia le preparó un gigantesco pastel de pizza, y Raven le leyó algunos poemas depresivos (lo cual obviamente no ayudó) y le trajo chocolates.

Cuando Robin abrió la puerta, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo, con sendas miradas asesinas en sus ojos. Todos menos Starfire, que se tapó la cara con un cojín.

El muchacho tragó y se dirigió a su cuarto sigilosamente.

-¡Ni siquiera pidió disculpas!- exclamó chico bestia cuando el líder se hubo ido.

-¡Es un cretino!- dijo Cyborg.

-Voy a hablar con él.- Raven pensó que si ella no hacía algo, todo se iría al cuerno.

Toc-toc-toc

Nada

Toc-toc-toc

-¡Ya va, ya va!

Robin apenas había abierto la puerta una pulgada, y Raven lo tomó de una de las puntas de su pelo.

El muchacho chilló de dolor, y salió de su cuarto y fue llevado hasta el techo del pelo.

(El techo no tiene pelo, el calvo, hablaba del pelo de Robin.)

Lo sentó en la banca, y empezó con su discurso:

-¡Cómo es que sales con otra chica a los dos días de haberle dicho a Starfire lo que sientes! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Tú siempre nos hablas de los valores humanos y mira! ¡Mira quien debería ESCUCHARSE A SI MISMO DANDO CLASES SOBRE INTEGRIDAD!- bramó Raven.

-Nada es lo que parece.- dijo Robin con aire misterioso.

-Sí, a mí me parecía que eras hombre, pero ahora resulta que eres travesti, y por eso no quieres estar con Starfire y sales con CUALQUIER OTRA TIPA QUE SE CRUZA EN TU CAMINO!

-Primero que nada, no soy travesti, y todo es un grave error. La verdad fui al restaurante siguiendo a Starfire porque...- y al ver que Raven estaba echando chispas, (literalmente) decidió decir toda la verdad.- me moría de celos, quería impedir que ella saliera con Ryan. Pero no me dejaban pasar porque era un local especial para parejas, y por eso entré con una chica que estaba pasando por ahí... Y seguramente Starfire ha pensado que...

Raven sonrió (cosa rara).

-Me preguntaba si...- empezó Robin algo intimidado por la gigantesca sombra que proyectaba Raven sobre el.- ...me podrías decir qué puedo hacer.

-¡¿Ustedes dos creen que soy algo así como el gurú del amor, o la terapeuta de parejas?!- exclamó ella, y la mesa se partió en dos.- ¡He tenido menos relaciones que una almeja!

Siento la demora, se me murió el internet... Saludos!! Espero que disfruten el capítulo!! Y que se rían bastante!! (La palta es buena, coman palta)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Raven ha decidido ayudar a Robin, pero como no sabía nada de romanticismo, buscó en la guía de canales una película romántica que le diera ideas.

-Oh, que maravilla- pensó Raven- esta empieza en 2 minutos.

Encendió la televisión gigante de la sala, y al instante habían otros 4 titanes a sus lados. Raven y Robin tenían sendas libretitas, a las que darían uso durante el transcurso de la película.

Pero antes de que comenzara, pasaron unos comerciales.

Una voz en off decía en tono excesivamente didáctico:

-¿Cansado de su inminente caída de cabello? ¿Se ha hecho pobre comprando productos capilares que no han dado resultados?

En algún lugar, pero no en la torre T, habían millones de hombres cuarentones que asentían y lloraban emocionados.

-¡Pues deje e adquirir productos que no funcionan! ¡Vuelva a tener cabello brillante, reconcíliese con su peluquero!

Los cuarentones lloraban desconsoladamente y los que eran amigos se llamaban o se abrasaban entre ellos.

-¡Adquiera su suelo! –El comercial mostraba cabelleras brillantes y de colores vivos.- ¡El suelo es el único elemento comprobado que detiene la caída del cabello! ¡Llame ya al 555-0123, nuestras operadoras lo están esperando! ¡Si llama ahora, se llevará un suelo de caoba pulido, y un lustrador de calvas totalmente gratis!

Al fin, la película empezó, Raven y Robin tomaban nota de los diálogos y las situaciones. Cuando terminó, Starfire lloraba sobre el hombro de Robin y él fingía que también estaba bastante afectado, pero mientras pudo se quedó muy quieto.

-Robin…-murmuró Raven, y éste fue absorbido en una luz negra, y flotó hasta el gimnasio, donde lo esperaba ella. O sea Raven

-¿Qué notaste en la escena donde Tim redeclara su amor a Bianca?

Robin revisó sus notas preocupado, como cuando un alumno trata de encontrar su tarea que jamás hizo. Mas por suerte si había tomado nota.

-Tim tenía el polo cubierto de mermelada porque le había caído la tostada de Bianca en el polo. Y estaba sudado. Eso significa que…-dio Robin, divagando- da buena suerte declararse a una chica luego de que ella lo persiga con un plato de tostadas.- Raven por poco no ardía, y se limitó a preguntar con un susurro si lo decía en serio. A lo que Robin respondió con un "Por supuesto"

-GROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR- bramó Raven- ¡Lo que debiste haber apuntado es que Tim esperó al momento en el que se veía más vulnerable, y seguidamente la besó! La manera en que tu lo hiciste la vez pasada, estuvo bien, si pasamos por alto el hecho de que la dejaste plantada.

-Pero si los villanos descubrieran ese tipo de alianzas…

-Robin, en todo caso, ella es mas fuerte que tú.

-Bueno, sí…- el chico maravilla se abanicó con la libretita- Pero de todos modos, ahora estoy perdido…

-¡NO! Ahora solo tienes que competir por su amor con un ciudadano corriente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- chilló Robin y se puso a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Ajajá!- dijo Raven, con voz picarona- Tienes miedo de ser un tipo corriente, porque eres el único de los titanes que no tiene ningún tipo de superpoder, o arma incorporada a su cuerpo.

El chico maravilla se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-Eso no es cierto. En tal caso, tu no te ríes porque tienes miedo de escupir.

-¿Escupir? ¡Para de hablar disparates!

-¡Tu también!

Entonces era casi de noche, y Robin decidió ganarse Starfire a su manera… en un par de semanas.

Por alguna razón, ella salió a la sala bastante arreglada, y Robin dejó de desparramarse y se sentó derecho.

-¿A dónde vas?

Starfire lo ignoró un rato, y luego respondió:

-Ryan me ha invitado a salir, y mañana viene por mí.

-¿A dónde se van, de día de campo?- El chico maravilla sentía bilis subir por su garganta, por los celos. Aun así trataba de ser sarcástico.

-No, mañana me voy a vivir con el.

-¿¡QUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ- a Robin se le acabó el aire, tomó una nueva bocanada y continuó gritando:-ÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

-Sí, pero no creo que haya problemas, ¿No?

-Te necesitamos para luchar contra Slade y los demás villanos, Star- razonó él- No puedes irte.

-Sí puedo- dijo ella, y se puso ambas manos en las caderas.- Si tenemos que luchar contra villanos, me llaman. Ryan lo comprenderá.

-Espera, espera, espera…- el chico maravilla tragó. Casi habría preferido que vinieran los periodistas y el presidente de la nación.- ¿Ryan es tu enamorado?

-Mmm,… -dijo ella, sabía que tenía a Robin de patitas.- La verdad es que… no.

-WUJU!! YUPIIII! TOMEN ESTO NENES!!! OHHHSIIII!!!-Robin saltó y brincó por doquier. De pronto recuperó su habitual seriedad de líder.- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-A que aun no le respondo. Se supone que lo haré mañana.

Robin pudo sentir como un ciudadano normal y corriente le serruchaba el piso, y como se le quebraban las mejillas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Robin, ¿Por qué le mentiría a un amigo?

Al chico maravilla le habría encantado poner pausa, irse corriendo y tirarse de la T gigante. A todos los lectores hartos de las niñerías de Robin les habría encantado grabar la parte en que Starfire decía amigo, y hacer que Robin la escuche hasta que se tire de la T gigante.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ajá

-Mmm,…

-Hola- dijo Raven, interrumpiendo el intercambio de monosílabas- Ya vas a salir con Ryan, ¿No, Starfire?

Robin apretó los labios y se prometió a si mismo que se contendría, que no diría…

-No es nada personal, pero ese tipo me recuerda un poco a Blackfire.- terminó hablando, con todo el ánimo de herir a Starfire.

-¿Blackfire? Pero si es hijo único.

-No es por eso.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Starfire- ¿Entonces por qué es?

-No se, tu deberías saber, Blackfire era la que te serruchaba el piso a ti.

Raven presintió que era hora de irse a jugar a las damas con el presidente de la nación.

-O sea, ¿Sientes que Ryan te está serruchando el piso? Pero Robin, si ni siquiera…-Buscó una frase que no fuera "Si ni siquiera soy tu enamorada"- …Ni siquiera estamos saliendo.

-No, pero… Yo creo que- Robin carraspeó y si su vergüenza hubiera podido hablar, hubiera gritado- había algo entre nosotros.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESO FUE TAN CURSI!!- gritó Cyborg desde alguna parte.

-¿¡SE PUEDE TENER PRIVASIDAD EN ESTA TORRE?!- gritó Robin a su vez, colorado como un pimiento.

-¡Tu no puedes!- le respondió el mitad robot desde alguna parte.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues no hablaré!

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Starfire descolgándose la cartera de un hombro y alisándose el pelo.

-¡No!- exclamó Robin

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que…- le había llegado la hora de la verdad. Robin tendría que explicarse.- No puedes ir con el… por que yo- Cyborg y Chico Bestia apagaron las grabadoras, con los ojos como lunas.- me muero por ti.

Starfire sintió como que se le derretía la cara con un fuego candente.

-Pues no te veo morir.

Lamento haber tardado más de medio año en volver a publicar algo… y ahora no da tanta risa 

Por favor… no me tiren frutas podridas... estoy trabajando en el Capitulo 8

Gracias a todos por dejarme comentarios tan increíbles!

:D me pongo felíz


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

A Robin le dio tal berrinche que se fue a su cuarto a jugar solitario. Qué tontería, pensó, porqué Starfire se tomaba las cosas de una manera tan literal.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Starfire perdió los papeles y los ojos le brillaron pero no por la luz. En su cabeza sonaba la canción Sky de Loveholic- y no pudo alejarse volando.

El chico maravilla empezó culpando el momento en el que Starfire le dijo que no lo veía morirse, siguió con el momento el que ella empezó a salir con Ryan, siguió con el momento en el que se conocieron, cuando los Gordonianos atacaron Tamaran, cuando Batman se puso pesado y él se fue, y concluyó que el momento decisivo de esa situación se dio en el instante que sus padres se miraron por primera vez.

A fin de cuentas, el era un ser humano que llevaba una vida no muy corriente. Mientras trataba de ganar en solitario, se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaría su vida a partir de entonces. Nada de nada, solo un poco de Slade y de amigos, pero nada que le diera cierta taquicardia.

Se levantó del piso (estaba jugando en el piso) y salió de la torre a buscar a Ryan. ¿Por dónde empezar? Podría estar en cualquier parte… Volvió a la torre y tipió su nombre en el registro.

Era maravilloso lo rápido que podía ir el procesador de la computadora principal, pensó Robin al ver que aparecía un Ryan, pero luego maldijo al procesador por darle demasiados Ryans.

De pronto se cargaron las fotos, y casualmente el primero que había salido como resultado en la búsqueda era el que el chico maravilla precisaba encontrar.

Robin salió de la torre, remó hasta la orilla de la ciudad y decidió que para conquistar a Starfire de nuevo, le prepararía un musical. Pero antes golpearía un poco a Ryan para inspirarse.

Casualmente había un mapa de la ciudad tirado en la acera. El chico maravilla lo recogió y aún más casualmente el mapa tenía marcada la casa de Ryan. El colmo de la casualidad se dio cuando Robin notó que la casa estaba junto a la tienda donde alquilaban videos.

Robin, feliz de la vida, tomó un taxi y se fue a la casa de Ryan. Bajó del taxi y vio una silueta en la ventana de la casa, una silueta que no podía ser la de Starfire.

-¡Debe haber salido!- (Obviamente no contaba con el hecho de que las personas que están en una casa no se paran en las ventanas)

Se acercó a la puerta y dio con la sorpresa de que esta estaba abierta. Eso le pareció muy raro. A menos que lo esperaran, Robin no se explicaba por qué pudiera estar abierta la puerta. Entró y la silueta desapareció de la ventana, pero el chico maravilla no lo notó.

Siguió adelante por la sala y subió las escaleras, cuando un ruido sordo lo sobresaltó. Algo se había caído en el segundo piso, en uno de los cuartos. Robin aun estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un susurro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había intrusos en la casa, además de él.

-¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?

Nadie le respondió, obviamente. El silencio se hizo denso.

-¿Hay alguien?- habló Robin.

Continuó subiendo, cada vez más rápido y entró a un cuarto que resultó ser el estudio. No había nadie y estaba algo vacío. Parecía que hasta hacía unos momentos, había habido una computadora sobre el escritorio de madera de pino.

Robin sacó un disco de hielo para lanzárselo al ladrón cuando lo viera. Entonces escuchó con horror que se rompía un cristal en la habitación contigua, por lo que salió corriendo y entró en el otro cuarto.

Frente a él había una chica vestida de negro. O eso fue lo que pensó Robin hasta que se dio cuenta de que el individuo no era mujer, aunque tuviera el cabello largo. Durante unos segundos, se miraron sorprendidos, pero luego Robin arremetió contra el ladrón. Por desgracia este saltó por la ventana demasiado pronto, y aunque cayó sobre unos arbustos no volvió a moverse.

Starfire y Ryan llegaron a la casa en el instante en que Robin se asomó por la ventana y se hizo visible a la luz de las farolas.

:D

No se preocupen, no se va a convertir en un cuento policial.

Gracias, ashira


End file.
